Mi Eterno Enemigo
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Pausa INDEFINIDA. Lo siento.
1. Kagome

**Mi eterno enemigo. **

_Quisiera saber porque simplemente no puede olvidarte. Desde aquella vez que te vi, no puedo dejar de pensarte... mas sé que me engaño, creyendo mis propias palabras, mis propias ilusiones, de un futuro a tu lado._

_No sé lo que siento, pero quisiera borrarlo, tirarlo en un rincón y olvidarlo. Porque sé que lo que siento, está mal, como también se que nunca lo sabrás._

_Pero buscare lo que está perdido, para intentar olvidarte y de mi mente borrarte. De aquí en más buscare algo que para todos, hoy ya no está._

_Sé que está mal lo que siento, que está mal jugar con mis propios sentimientos. Pero a mí misma no me miento, cuando descubro que bajo mis palabras se susurran frases nunca dichas a ti._

_Este será mi relato, que habla de amistad y de un gran amor que no se sabrá jamás. Porque está prohibido, porque estoy con tu hermano y tu serás __**mi eterno enemigo**__._

La pelinegra sonrió, se había dado cuenta, de que amaba a ese ser que nunca la amara. Porque siempre serán eternos enemigos.

_Y te amare en silencio, pero intentare no llorar por las noches sabiéndote nunca mío. Intentare marcharme y de ti olvidarme, pero sé que solo quedara en eso... un intento._

Las lagrimas inconscientemente, caían por sus mejillas, su alma lloraba sin saberlo y en silencio, por un amor eterno que jamás será escuchado o correspondido.

_Te amare siempre... Sesshomaru_ – esa frase susurrada, seria por primera y última vez, pronunciada.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Siempre quise buscar algo, que me ayude a olvidar. Hoy se que el olvido, es la razón, para recordar._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-IosI-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Es pero que os guste._

_Nos vemos._

_Iosi._


	2. Sesshomaru

**Mi Eterno Enemigo**

Estaba obsesionado. Y sabía que estaba mal. No podía sentir esto y menos por ella. Una miko. Un ser sagrado. A quien debería odiar por naturaleza.

Pero no, ahí estaba él, esperando por verla, oler su perfume embriagante y atrayente, por escuchar su risa, por ver sus ojos azules brillando en inocencia.

_Está mal, es en contra de tus principios._ Le repetía una y otra vez su lado razonable.

Pero su instinto y demonio interior, le decían sucumbir a sus encantos y dejarse llevar. Le decían tenerla como compañera de vida. No dejarla jamás.

De repente capto un aroma, para el muy conocido. Avanso sin prisas, su objetivo no se movería. De eso estaba seguro.

La vio en el claro de flores de luna, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, lo dedujo solo con mirarla. Sus brillantes ojos estaban opacos, sin vida. Lo único que brillaba en su rostro, era el sendero que marcaban sus lágrimas.

Eso lo enfureció, mataría al maldito que le hiso llorar. Era algo que no toleraba, tanto su lado razonable con su demoño interno repetían una sola cosa. _Consuelo_.

Pedían que consolara al alma pura enfrente de sus ojos. Pedían que borrara esas lágrimas de su delicado rostro.

Empezó a avanzar, pero unos pasos antes de alcanzarla se detuvo. Ella susurro una frase que no espero escuchar jamás.

_Te amare siempre... Sesshomaru_ – susurro Kagome.

Y ese fue el fin de su cordura... cedió a sus deseos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Iosi-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Siempre quise buscar algo, que me ayude a olvidar. Hoy se que el olvido, es la razón, para recordar._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Sip, la fase es mía. Espero que les guste._

_Nos vemos._

_Iosi._


	3. Desear al Enemigo

**Mi Eterno Enemigo**

Y ese fue el fin de su cordura... él cedió a sus deseos.

Abrazo a la pequeña miko por la espalda. Ella se tenso en sus brazos. Lentamente giro su cabeza encontrándose con sus ojos dorados salpicados con motas de color rojo.

_Mía _– susurro por lo bajo antes de besarla.

Ella estaba desconcertada, mas no impidió que le correspondiera. El era dominante y rudo, y eso le gustaba.

El estaba perdido entre la lujuria y el cuerpo en sus brazos. Ella sabía a miel, un adicto sabor. Pero solo él lo conocerá. Gruño al pensar en otros machos cerca de ella, y presiono más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Kagome no comprendía nada, hace unos segundos lloraba por el mismo hombre que en estos momentos llevaba su cuerpo a los placeres que desconocía.

El dejo sus labios, para atacas su cuerpo. Mordió suave mente su cuello, donde llevaría la marca de apareamiento. _**Su**_ marca. Nunca la de otro.

Sin saber en que momento Kagome se encontró tendida en el suelo del claro, sobre el haori de él. Su uniforme ya no estaba y el solo poseía su hakama junto con el obi.

Sus cuerpos ardían. Nada impedía el acto que cometerían. Ella le pertenecía desde hace mucho y el no tenía intenciones de dejarla salir de su dominio.

Ella se perdió en sus caricias y pedía por más. El ya no se conformaba con besar y acariciarla, quería sentirla. Sentirse dentro de ella.

Se deshizo de su ropa y lentamente fue entrando en su interior. Ella se tenso un poco y una mueca de dolor se deslizo por su rostro. El fue suave y lento, no quería lastimarla. Espero hasta que ella se adaptara y empezó un ritmo pausado.

Ella rogaba por más, ya no sentía dolor, solo sentía el placer que él le provocaba. El fue aumentando la velocidad. Sus ojos eran profundamente rojos, se notaba el deseo por la pequeña ninge en sus brazos.

Llegaron al orgasmo juntos, y él la marco. Era su compañera. Solo suya.

Kagome callo dormida en sus brazos. Una dulce sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

Su bestia ronroneo su satisfacción. Ella les pertenecía.

El, Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, se aseguraría que nunca se apartara de su lado.

Ella seria suya por siempre. Nadie los separaría, nunca lo permitiría.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Iosi-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Siempre quise buscar algo, que me ayude a olvidar. Hoy se que el olvido, es la razón, para recordar._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Un poco tarde... demasiado diría._

_Espero que os guste._

_Pido disculpas para quienes leen esta historia, pero este último tiempo me han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas para mi gusto._

_Sé que son mis problemas, pero quería pedirles que sean esperar un poco más con mis actualizaciones, espero no tardar tanto como esta vez e intentare hacer los capítulos mejores y más largos._

_Desde ya gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima._

_Iosi._


	4. Miko y Youkai

**Mi Eterno Enemigo**

_Donde... ¿Dónde estoy?_ La pequeña miko se pregunto al despertarse, no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió en la noche.

Sintió un brazo fuertemente apretado en su cintura- lentamente abrió los ojos. Azul se reunió con oro.

El la contemplaba. De repente llegaron a su mente imágenes de lo ocurrido, y desviando su mirada se sonrojo.

Esta por demás tu vergüenza – su vos era profunda, queriendo seducir – este Sesshomaru ya ha visto todo tu cuerpo... _mate._

Esa última palabra la desconcertó. _Soy su compañera, pero ¿Cómo paso?_ Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su cuello. Su marca estaba ahí, el no mintió eran compañeros.

El vio en sus ojos, la pregunta que ella no hiso.

Este Sesshomaru te quiso como su compañera – apretó su abraso – siempre estarás conmigo...

Ella se abraso fuertemente a él. Lo amaba y el a ella. Nada podría separarlos, ni siquiera la muerte, pero...

_Una Miko y un Youkai, no pueden estar juntos_

...Tendrían al mundo en contra.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Iosi-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Siempre quise buscar algo, que me ayude a olvidar. Hoy se que el olvido, es la razón, para recordar._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Espero que os guste..._

_Nos vemos._

_Iosi._


	5. Mia

**Mi Eterno Enemigo**

_¿Dónde estaba ella?_ Eso se preguntaba el grupo reunido en un claro del bosque. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y hasta Kirara, mostraban su inquietud por no saber nada de la pequeña miko.

Inuyasha era otra historia. El hanyou estaba furioso, su _detector de fragmentos _estaba desaparecido. Podría decirse que no le importaba en si la miko, sino que sin ella no encontrarían la Shikon no Tama. Kikio ya no tenía el poder suficiente para localizar fragmentos y la única que podía localizarlos era Kagome.

Inuyasha gruño. Shippo cogió un olor y su cuerpo se tenso. Miroku detecto un aura de gran alcance y su piel se puso pálida. Sango y Kirara, compartieron una mirada y simplemente se prepararon para la pelea que se desataría. Ellas ya sabían quiénes eran los que entrarían en el claro.

¡Maldito! – Inuyasha grito – ¿¡Qué haces con ella!

Este Sesshomaru no tiene que dar explicaciones – la mirada en sus ojos era indescifrable – a un hanyou.

Oka-san... – susurro Shippo, el miedo se leía en su aura.

_Kagome-sama, usted lo ama, pero... _– Miroku sabía que la pequeña miko amaba al Daiyoukai, y también sabia las consecuencia de sus acciones – _cuanto está dispuesta a perder_, _por ese amor... Por un amor prohibido._

Kagome-chan... – Sango la miro a los ojos – Que... ¿Qué haces con él?

Sango-chan, estoy – Kagome miro a Sesshomaru – donde debo estar.

Tu lugar – el aura de Inuyasha se arremolinaba a su alrededor - ¡NO ES AL LADO DE ESE MALDITO! TU LUGAR ES A MI LADO, ¡TU ME PERTENESES A MI!

Un rugido se escucho por todo el claro. Sesshomaru está furioso. _Mi mate. No suya. Mía. ¡MIA!._

Antes de que Sesshomaru tuviera tiempo de matar a Inuyasha, Kagome salió de su lado.

Tu... – su cuerpo entero temblaba, su mirada nunca bacilo, mostraba lo que sentía. Ira – tu maldito, no tienes el derecho de reclamar nada! ¡NADA! Dime Inuyasha, para que te sirvo yo a ti. Dime para que Inuyasha, ¡para que me quieres!, si tienes a tu preciosa Kikio, a tu poderosa y hermosa Kikio... – las lagrimas caían, la pequeña miko tenía el alma destrozada y el culpable era nada menos que el prometió protegerla.

Sesshomaru estaba al lado de Kagome cuando escucho una vos. Sango y Miroku paralizaron a Inuyasha.

Oka-san... – Shippo miraba a Kagome – Nakanaide, Oka-san wa naki shinaide kudasai.

Kit, ven – Sesshomaru lo llamo.

Onegai Sesshomaru-sama, no lastime a mi oka-san – tenía miedo, si, pero su madre era su prioridad.

Onegai, sácame de aquí Sesshomaru – pidió Kagome en un susurro – gomen nasai Shippo-chan. Pero quiero irme.

Shippo estuvo por irse, cuando Sesshomaru lo desconcertó.

Vamos kit. Tú vienes. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Corrió a los brazos de su madre. Y una vez en marcha partieron hacia el gran castillo occidental. Donde sin saberlo los problemas recién empezarían.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Iosi-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_El destino nos junto, y mismo nos separo. Hoy tú solo, yo con él. Algún día nos volveremos a ver._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, me tomo un poco de tiempo poder decidirme cómo hacerlo pero creo que quedo bien!_

_Tengo más tiempo para escribir. Tire por la ventana mis clases de cocina y taller, Tengo los fines de semana libres! Aunque aun estoy media triste, estoy mejor._

_Para quien no sabe esto significan las palabras en japonés:_

Onegai. _Por favor, por lo que se es "Onegai shimasu" pero onegai es mas corto!_

Nakanaide, Oka-san wa naki shinaide kudasai. _No llores. Mamá por favor no llores._

Gomen Nasai._ Lo siento, en forma formal._

_Bueno me despido y Gomen Nasai por las demoras. _

_Iosi._


	6. Madre

**Mi eterno enemigo**

¡Esto es inaudito Sesshomaru! –

Este Sesshomaru no repite. Madre. – Miró a la Ex Señora Occidental, su mirada fría e indescifrable, brillaba con un tinte rojizo que hizo un escalofrío recorrer a la hembra.

Habían llegado al palacio occidental hacía menos de dos horas. La noticia de que el Señor había regresado con una compañera se propagó por todo el castillo. Incluso, a su madre. Y eso derivó a esta _reunión_. La hembra denegaba la compañera de su hijo.

_Una miko no tiene lugar en una corte Youkai._

Los ojos dorados de la hembra brillaban en una emoción desconocida. Miró a su hijo antes de desviar su mirar, una antigua profecía escrita en las salas del trono y corte youkai.

Espero que estés al tanto de todo el revuelo que armaras por esto, Sesshomaru. – Sin decir nada más, la hembra salió de la sala. Dejando detrás de sí, a un decidido Señor.

_Siempre lo supe, madre._ Vio a su madre partir sabiendo que era muy posible que jamás la volviera a ver. No le importaba. En estos momentos lo único que le importaba era la pequeña miko que lo esperaba en su recamara. _Su compañera._

_Miko y Youkai._

_Caerán__ por la irá de los Kamis._

_Su ser sagrado corrompido está._

_Youkai y miko nunca se deben juntar._

_El youkai aprenderá._

_A los Kamis no se les debe robar._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Seis -*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_¿Acaso soy la prisionera de un error? _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Kya! Después de siglos D: Siento haberme tardado taaaaaanto! Espero poder actualizar más rápido de acá en más C:!_

Espero sea de su agrado.

_Michelle ~_


	7. Poder

**Mi eterno enemigo.**

Una fiesta se celebró para felicitar al Señor Occidental por su reciente compañera. El Señor Oriental estaba furioso, el inu había rechazado a sus tres hijas como compañeras por casi doscientos años, y ahora aparecía con una humana...

_Digno hijo del Inu No Taisho._ Pensó con desdén. Miró a su compañera y siguió a donde esta tenía su mirada. – ¡Pero qué...!

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios con la mirada estoica que recibió del Señor del castillo. Sabía que lo superaba en fuerza... Era después de todo, el más fuerte de los cuatro señores. Su fuerza incluso estaba comenzando a pasar a la del antiguo Inu no Taisho.

Una fuerte explosión de escuchó a las afuera del castillo. Rápidamente los guardias de la corte Youkai y los mismos señores partieron hacía ese lugar.

_Una miko...  
_

¡Esto es inaceptable! – Grito la sacerdotisa. – ¡No puedo permitirlo! – Dejó volar otra de sus flechas directamente hacía donde se encontraba Kagome. Un tinte rojizo se propago por los ojos de Sesshomaru.

Una barrera rosa pálido detuvo la flecha. Los ojos de Kagome brillaban en rosa... Todos los Youkai en el palacio se estremecieron...

_Ese poder..._

La sacerdotisa fue asesinada por un látigo de color verde. Nadie hablaba, Kagome cayó en la inconsciencia poco después de eso, Sesshomaru la atrapó antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

Mi señor, ella es... – Lady Aya de las tierras del norte calló su balbuceo ante la mirada del señor.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada al Señor. Dejaron que se marchara con su compañera hacía sus habitaciones. Poco después, todos los demás señores dejaron el castillo. Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de todos.

_Que Kami-sama se apiade de sus almas._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Siete -*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_¿Acaso soy la prisionera de un error?_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Ahh, bueno, acá otro Capítulo ._

_Quería darle las gracias a **Faby Sama** por leer esta historia (Y las demás)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Espero que sea de su agrado_

_Michelle ~_


	8. Sueño

**Mi eterno enemigo**

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Oscuridad, sólo eso podía captar. _Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde estás?_ El miedo inundó su ser cuando un desgarrador grito inundó todo a su alrededor.

_Shh... Solo observa. Mira tu destino..._

Un claro a pie de las montañas. Iluminado por la luna llena, era testigo de una increíble batalla. Una sacerdotisa, rodeada de demonios. Ninguno poderoso, pero se le notaba cansada.

La imagen se oscureció de nuevo. Otro grito inundó todo.

_Sangre..._

Todo era rojo carmesí. Un aullido profundo, el cual arrancaba las almas se escuchó. El dolor de perder a un ser amado... a un compañero.

_Dolor..._

Un hermoso Inu blanco estaba en el mismo lugar que había estado la sacerdotisa. Pero era distinto... La sacerdotisa estaba ahí. El inu aullaba con dolor... _Con pérdida_.

_La sacerdotisa estaba muerta._

Sintió que su corazón se partía al ver esa imagen tan triste. Vio un singular y familiar brillo rosado a los pies del inu... Se quedo sin aliento al ver lo que era.

_Hecha piedra._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Ocho -*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_¿Acaso soy la prisionera de un error? _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Wala ~ ! Espero sea de su agrado c:!_

¡Gracias por los comentarios x3!

_Michelle ~_


	9. Inuyasha

**Mi eterno enemigo**

Un suspiro audible se sintió en el Goshinboku. En una de sus ramas más altas, Inuyasha descansaba con una triste mirada.

_¿Es tarde para decir 'Lo siento'? _

Empañados sus ojos, recordando todo lo que paso con cierta pelinegra. La cual hoy, posiblemente le odiaba... Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Suspiro.

_Sé que es tarde... Muy tarde. Sólo espero que no les pase lo mismo que a mí y Kikio..._

El joven Hanyou recordó cuando conoció a esa sacerdotisa la cual robó su corazón cincuenta años atrás. Esa Miko que no se atrevió a matarlo.

Esa sacerdotisa que hoy camina muerta en vida. Quizás, en algún momento, puedan descansar juntos en paz. Pero no aún... No con Naraku suelto.

_No sin darle paz a la Shikon no Tama._

El pensamiento de la Shikon lo llevó nuevamente a Kagome. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Daría lo que fuera por escuchar su voz, su risa... Incluso me atrevo a decir, que extrañaba sus 'Siéntate'. Una sonrisa triste se poso en los labios del peli-plata.

_Quizás..._

Dejó a su mente vagar en las posibilidades de esa historia de amor... En las diferencias con la suya y la de Kikio.

_¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a perder, Sesshomaru?_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Nueve -*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Sueño con tu voz una vez más. Me despierto y ya no estás. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer, sé que estas bien en esos brazos... Pero eso no me impide extrañarte._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_¡Tan tan! Un nuevo capítulo! Inuyasha nos sorprende con sus pensamientos más profundos ~!_

_Espero sea de su agrado_

_Michelle ~_


	10. Sango

**Mi eterno enemigo**

_¿Estarás bien?_ La Taijiya dejó vagar su mente en recuerdo de esa niña que se volvió tan importante para ella. _Kagome..._

Recordó todas las charlas que tenían juntas. Sus baños en las fuentes termales... El inconfundible afecto que desprendía su voz al hablar de su familia del futuro...

_Te extraño_

Esa noche cuando le dijo que la veía como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. ¡Dios! Rogaba que nada malo le pasara. Ni a ella, ni a Shippo.

_Pensar que sin ti, ninguno de nosotros se hubiera conocido... Sin ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Una sonrisa pequeña se poso en sus labios al recordar al pequeño Kitsune. Siempre alegre, siempre buscando una razón para hacer reír a su madre...

_Y tú dices que no eres nada. Si vieras todo lo que logra tu sonrisa... Si vieras como te vemos nosotros. Comprenderías esa constante protección hacia ti de todos._

Pensó en su hermano Kohaku, y lo feliz que se veía desde que Naraku ya no lo dominaba. Aún tenía que darle las gracias a Sesshomaru por eso. Aunque, sabiendo del Daiyoukai, seguramente lo hizo por Kagome.

_No cualquiera se encuentra con alguien como tú, Kagome. Fuiste una bendición disfrazada para todos... Nos juntaste y diste una nueva meta. Algo porque vivir, por lo cual luchar._

_Espero que la cuides, Sesshomaru.  
_  
***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Diez -*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Sueño con tu voz una vez más. Me despierto y ya no estás. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer, sé que estas bien en esos brazos... Pero eso no me impide extrañarte._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_¡Yay! Un nuevo capítulo ~! Sango nos cuenta un poco como ve las cosas c:!_

Espero sea de su agrado

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Michelle ~


	11. Miroku

**Mi eterno enemigo**

_Ya pasaron casi cuatro meses desde que se fue, Kagome-sama… _El monje suspiró. Pensando en la pequeña Miko que se había ganado su respeto.

Una imagen de su rostro sonriente y sus brillantes ojos azules paso por su mente. Miró su mano, la maldición cada día se hacía más grande. Dentro de unos meses seguramente moriría...

_Espero que derrotemos a Naraku antes de eso..._

Pensó en la mujer que recibía sus afectos. Una sonrisa picará se puso en su rostro al recordar lo fácil que se sonrojaba. _Ah, mi querida Sango, espero algún día poder hacerte mi esposa._ Una pequeña risita soltó al pensar en lo que haría después de eso.

Su rostro se ensombreció cuando recordó lo que su maestro y tutor le había contado hace algunos años.

_Una antigua maldición cae sobre los opuestos que se aman._

Suspiro. Rogando a Kami-sama que esta vez, el destino de esta pareja, sea diferente...

_Que la muerte no aseche esa felicidad tan merecida..._

Rogó a Inari que se apiadara y cuidara de ellos. Pidió a Amaterasu que con su luz alejara a esa oscuridad que se empeñaba en cubrirlos y robarles la vida...

_Espero que su unión pueda con todo... Espero que no sea tarde para evitar un trágico destino.  
_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Once-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Sueño con tu voz una vez más. Me despierto y ya no estás. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer, sé que estas bien en esos brazos... Pero eso no me impide extrañarte._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Bueno, esta vez Miroku nos cuenta algo interesante c:! ¿Será tarde para esta pareja?_

_Nya~! Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Michelle~_


	12. Mi señor

**Mi eterno enemigo**

Realmente en este momento, podía matar a todos en su corte. La noticia de su apareamiento con una Miko sigue tan caliente como el fuego. Aún después de cinco meses.

Todos temían por la vida del señor. Por el destino de las tierras occidentales. Todos recordaban los sucesos contados de hace más de mil años.

_La historia del Inu no Taisho y su amor prohibido._

Nadie recordaba muchos detalles, solo la muerte del compañero de alma del señor. Y el cambio critico que sufrió todo el reino occidental.

_Que Inari se apiade de nosotros si ocurre otra vez._

Sesshomaru estaba alterado. Cansado. Pensando en su compañera, suspiró mentalmente y dio por terminada la corte por el día de hoy.

Caminando de forma lenta, se dirigió a sus aposentos. Donde lo recibió su amada compañera con una simple y relajante frase. – _**Mi señor...**_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Doce-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Quizás no cambies el mundo, pero cambias MI mundo._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Cortito, ¿No? Más que los otros x3 Esta vez Sesshomaru nos da un poco de su día a día ~!_

_Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_Michelle ~_


	13. Shippo

**Mi eterno enemigo**

Shippo no era consciente de la situación tensa que se había generado en el castillo hace más de cinco meses y medio.

Pasaba las mañanas en lecciones con Rin y por las tardes entrenando con el general de la guardia de Sesshomaru. Un Kitsune de fuego como él.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con su Oka-san. Puesto que, estaba tensa y lloraba todas las tardes... Cada vez que Sesshomaru dejaba el castillo.

_Llora, llora..._

No sabía la razón, no entendía el por qué. Pero algo dentro del él, le decía que era peligroso, _muy_ peligroso. No se atrevía a preguntarle a su Oka-san por miedo a hacerle sentir mal.

La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Por esa razón, se concentro más en sus estudios y entrenamiento. Haría a su Oka-san orgullosa, y entonces, dejaría de estar triste.

_¿Qué te ocurre, Oka-san?_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Trece-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Quizás no cambies el mundo, pero cambias MI mundo.  
_  
***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Bueno, siento la demora. Estuve algunos días sin luz y sin internet por la inundación en mi ciudad Dx Sin más espero sea de su agrado!_

_Michelle ~_


	14. Nota del Autor 2

_Bueno... Llego lo que no quería, pero esperaba desde hace muuuuuchos días. Hace unas horas llegué del servi, aparentemente lo que tiene el ordenador no tiene arreglo :l Y no ando con dinero como para comprar uno nuevo por unos meses... Supongo que tendré que suspender las historias por un tiempo, para mi disgusto... Lo siento chicos, pero van a tener que esperar un poco más... Voy a hablar con un amigo para ver si puede recuperar los datos del ordenador y si lo logra, publicaré todos los capítulos de una para evitar más demoras =w=_

Las historias que quedan en Pausa de forma indefinida son:

_**-**Betsu no Mirai._  
_**-**Nadie te amará como yo._  
_**-**Mi eterno enemigo._

_Espero que sepan entender ;c_

_Nos vemos chicos Michelle ~_


End file.
